The Mystery of Alara
by Sparkly Starcat
Summary: A beautiful mysterious new girl arrives at Hogwarts and charms everyone she meets. But is there more to Alaranastyna than meets the eye? R&R Please! (intentional badfic)
1. Teh Train Journey!

Hi!! I'm Sparkly Starcat and this is my first ever fic so pleeease be kind, ok??? Oh! I almost forgot! LOL the character Alaranastyna Kasabainiteye belings to ME hahaha!!!!! but JKRowling owns the rest of harruy Potter so plase dont Sue me!!!!

Sparkly teh STAR cat: OMG aRmeNIAl!!!1 I LIEK, cNA't beleeve I posted mY sTOOry!!!!111

aRMeniAl1: LYk 0Mg yEAh!!!1111 iT ROX!!!!11

Sparkly teh STAR cat: omg, do u think the readers will liek it???

armenail: OF CORSE THEY WILL!!!!

¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·

Alaranastyna Jadedangylwin Kasabainiteye turned heads ALL thew ay to the train station. She was 5'8" wit legs that went on forever and curves in all the rite places. She has big b00bs and was wering a tight brite pink top that showed them off snd made teh boys stare!!! (AN LOL i no!!! OH and i have that tshirt btw!!) she was also wearin a short black skrit and thigh-hgih black leather boots. hER hair was a beautiful silky raven black and her long locks flowed in perfect smooth waves to her bum. Her eyes were shimmering pools of violet with long dark lahses.

The train beeped and Alaranastyna Kasabainiteye sighed. She got on the trasin and found an compartment. just as the train was leaving, a pile of people tumbled in. (trhough the door.)

"oh hello" said a boy with hair as black as midnight, just like Alaranastyna. He had broken glasses on his nose. "Occulus reparo!" said Alaranastyna with a big smile. "Thanks" said the boy. "I'm Harry James Potter"

"I'm Ronald Prospectus Weasley," said a red haired boy. His head of hair was like a flame, but he had lots of freckles, which were ugly. "U can call me Ron though."

"I'm Hermione Emily Alison Granger," said a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She had curves in all the rite places but they were smaller curves than what Alaranastyna had.

Alaranastyna giggled and waved at them all. "I am Alaranastyna Jadedangylwin Kasabainiteye" she said "but you can call me Alaranastyna if you want. Or Alara," she giggled again.

"Hi Alara" they all said and Alaranastyna noticed that Harry was looking at her with a small smile and a blush. She smiled back because he was really quite cute.

"Hermy," said Ron, "have you done your potions homework?"

"YES," said Hermyione. "but you are NOT copying it Ronald!"

"Mione!!" yelled Ron. "Snape will kill me!"

"Who;s Snape?" asked Alara curiously.

"Ugh... snape is the Potions Master at Hogwarts" said Harry, eager to help Alara. "Hes a rigte git, nobody likes him."

"Actually, POTTER... your wrong." drawled a voice in the doorway.

Everybody jumped except for Alara who stayed cool. "Who... are you?" she said, looking down her small and perfectly shaped nose at him.

__

Woah..... she is HOT! thought Draco. _I mean, what a BABE!_ but out loud he said "I am Malfoy... Draco Malfoy, at your service."

"I am Alaranastyna Jadedangylwin Kasabainiteye but i am nown as Alara for short," said Alara, thinking _OMG why was I so COLD to him???? he is a HOTTIE!! ...... even better than Harry? YES!!_

"Well, Potty..... Weasley..... Muddblood. I have to correct you, Potty. SOME people do like snape. He is an excellnt teacher."

"NO HESNOT!" SHOUTED HARRY. "HE ISS AN EVIL SLIMEBALL THAT DOESN'T WASH HIS HAIR."

the 2 boyz took out their wands and began fighting. Alara giggled."hey don;t fight over little me." she said. Harry and draco froze.

"we are SO not fighting over YOU" they said at the same time, then blushed. draco slithered off, and harry sat down.

"Ok... so what was his problem wit you and snape and you know the whole thing ...... name calling..... like, you know?" asked Alara.

"oh he is a snakey slyterin." said Hermy. "don't worry about him. have u been sorted yet?"

"no!2 said Alara. "whats that?"

"You get sorted into your house at Hogwarts," Hermy said. "I hope you're in Gryff. with me! we can be best friends!"

"Oh... I'd like that..." murmured Alara, thinking _well she is a nice girl, but i would have to see what she loks lyke in makeup and with her hair straightened. she is a bit too nerdy 4 me at the moment!!!!11_

just then the train stopped. "OMFG WE HAVE TO GET OUR ROBES ON U GUYS!!!!!!!" yelled Ron "WE're HERE!!"

They all pulled their robes on. Harry glanced at Alara's chest and seemed disappointed it was more concealed. Alara gave him a sultry sexy seductive smile, and grinned secretly to herself. She was HERE at hogwarts!!!!

¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·

What did you think???? I know its a bit boring atm but it will get better in teh next chappy!!! so if you want me to write more chappters, then PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Thank YOUUU!!!


	2. The Sorting!

OK ELLIE YOU MAY NOT LYKE MY FIC BUT THERE IS NO NEED TO BE RUDE I AM NOT A TWO MONTH OLD CHILD I AM 13 AND 2 MONTHS THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY MY SPELING WAS BAD IT WAS CUZ I HAD HURTED MY HAND YESTERDAY THAT IS WHY THE SPELLINGS WAS NOT PERFECT BECOSE MY HAND WAS HURTING AND AFTER YOUR REVIEW I WAS HURTING YOU DIDNT NEED TO BE SO NASTY YOU MADE ME V. UPSET, OK???????? I DO NOT KNOW WHAT U ARE TALKING ABOOT WHEN YOU SAY ALARA IS CALLED MARYSUE SHE IS NOT CALLED MARY SUE SHE IS CALLED ALARANASTYNA JADEDANGYLWIN KASABAINITEYE!!!!!!!111 IN FUTURE I TINK U SHOULD BE A BIT KINDER BECUZ TIHS IS MY FIRST FIC. :'(

armenial3003: OMG starcat, don't cry!!!

sparklee starcat1: im not dont worry. :) .....you liek my story dont u???

armenial3003: of CORSE i do!!! you HAVE 2 keep writting starcat!!!! i Wanna no wat happens 2 alrarA!!

sparkleee: OK then i will keep riting. OMG i have a great idea of wat to write next!!!! ................

¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·

Alaranastyna Jadedangylwin Kasabainiteye, Harry James Potter, Ronald Prospectus Weasley and Hermione Emily Alison Granger all walked together up to the castle (thats Hogwarts btw). (AN look! I put caps on every person's na,me!!!!!! so STOP tell;ing me I can't write, OK????)

EVRYONE stared at Alaranastyna!!! But she was used to it. ;D Bcause she was so pretty. She had people stare at her before. She flicked her long, silky smooth, strawberry bl0nde hair over her shoulder. Everybody wished they had nice hair like her! Their mouths were open (like this - :O ) ALL teh guyz wanted her, and all the gurls wanted to BE her! (LOL! its tru!!)

They went to the big hall place, and they sat down. "miss Kasabainirteye?" said an old and very strict woman with a wrinkly forehaed. "Come with me you have to be sorted, OK?"

"OK!" yipped Alara. "But you pronounce my name: A-lara-nas-tina.... Jay-ded-ane-gel-win.... Ka-sa-ba-in-it-eye." (AN ARE YOU LIKE HAPY NOW, 'TWIST AND SHOUT' OR WHATEVER UR NAME IS?????) She followed Prof. McGonnygall up to a stool and she sat on the stool and Professor McGonnagall put teh Hat on her head (AN dont worry it didnt mess up her beautiful long strawbeery bland hair!!!! LOLOL!!!!!) and it all went dark because the hat was so big it had slipped over Alara's eyes!!!!!!!!!11

"Hmmm............." said the hat "You are very brave and coraegus, Alara....... but you are also really really smart!! And..... you are very loyal, and hardworking......... but then again, you are also cunning! Hehe, i do not know where 2 put you!"

Alara thought. "I wanna be in the best house" she thought to the hat.

"OK, Right you are," said the Hat. "I will #put you in GRYFINDORRRRR!!!!!11"

"YAY!" squeakled Alara and ran over to the Gryf. table where she gave Harry Potter a HUGE hug he went as red as a tomato!! LOL!!! He was blushing , so Alara let go and sat down. She looked up the staff table (AN thats where all the teachers sit. bcuz staff means teachers! :P) and she saw an odl man with lots of long white hair and beard all the way down to his middle. He smiled at her with his twinkly blue eyes and Alraa felt safe and accepted. "OMG im gonna have so much fun here!" she giggled. everyone smiled at her "Yeah" they said "We ALL have fun here!" :D

Just tehn ANOTHER fit boy came over. "Hi," he said in a deep voice with a scottish accent. (AN does he hav a Scotch acent? hehe Sean Biggerstaff is TEH CUTEST!!!!!!1) "I'm Oliver Wood. I'm Quidich Captn for Gryfindoor. We need a new Chaser. Will you come to the Quidithc pitch tomrorrow night for a tryoit?? You look liek you are a gud player!"

"Lol" said Alara "Of course i will come! I used to play Seeker...." Alara suddenyl shut her mouth and looked down.

"Where did u use to play Sekker?" asked Wood curioosly

Alara shook her head angilry. "I can't say" she said vilently.

"Oooooh" said the table. as Alara ran up to the dorm. "what a mystrous new gurl!"

¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·

IF you want me 2 write the next chappy, you no what u have to do!!!! REVIEEEEW!!!!!!! LOLOLOL!!! Thank U!!!


	3. Alara gives Mione a makeoevr!

I won't be able 2 post a chappy evry day bcuz I have skool. :( I thik skool is more importanter than this and i have to keep getting As in Englsih, that is very important to me. But here is chappy 3!!! Hermy gets a amkeover!!!! LOLOLOL thank u Armeniel 4 giving me the idea!!! ^________^

oh and i didn't think it was very nice to tell me to hit myself was a brick. in fact it was mean. i am very sensitv. and there wont be a troll in this story. sorry u have confused me when u said that i don't know what you mean? :( sorry and why do you keep saying Alara is called Mary Sue?

oh and "twist and shout"... you are being very ironic when you said _"if you are going to right a fic"_ Because its WRITE not RIGHT. I don't think you have the RIGHT to criticise me about my WRITING when you can't WRITE yourself. thank you.

~*~*¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·*~*~

(AN~ this is the next day, OK???)

Alara ran her handz thru her short spiky red hair. It was the colour of red flames and it rocked! :D The tips faded from red into prple and that rocked too. She put on some purple eyeshadow that brought out the colour of her green orbs. Then she put on some mascara that made her long drak eyelashes look even longer and darker. Oh but before that she used a lot of dark purple eyeliner to make her eyes stand out.

"yOU look stunning Alara" said Hermy. "i lyke what you have done with your hair this morning. :)"

"Now, Mione...... its ur turn," said Alara. "I am gonna make you lok like a QUEEN!!" _hAHA Hemrione may look like a queen_, she thought, _but I look like a GODDESS_. Alara thought how beautiful she waz and smiled. then she thought how cute that boy... draco..... was. _I wonder if i'll see him again????? _Alarra thought anxiouslie._ i woud like to get to know him better. a LOT better hee hee hee!!!!!!!!!!_

"k, you are done now!!" squeakled Alara. Mione looked @ herself in the mirror.

"OMG THANK YOU ALARA!" she yelled "I look FABULOUS" she gave alara a hug.

Alara had straightened Hermione's hair and it now fell to the middle of her back. It was teh colour of cinnamon but it smelt like starwberrys because hermy had strawberry shampooo!! (LOL i hav strawbeery shampoo too!! :D) Herm's hair was now all silky and straight and alara had put makup on her face which made her eyes stand out and all that what it was supposered to do so Mione now looked really preety.!

"Go show Ron!!!" urged Alara. "He will luv your new look, I KNOW he will!"

Hermone blused. "Really?" she said with pink cheeks. "Do ya... do ya think Ron lieks me???"

"YEAH!" enthused Alara. "You can tell! He really loves you. i think it is tru luv between u 2. yeah i can see u gettin married sum day!" so Hermyone ran off to show Ronald her new look. :) Alara felt happy that she had made Hermione happy. She felt nice. Then she happened to look @ her watch.

"OH NOOOO!!" she wailed in dismay. "I am supposed to be at teh Quidich pitch rite now!!" Alara ran crying to the pitch and she had so many tears in her eys she didnot see Oliver wood and she bumpled into him. "OMG I'm sooooo sorry!" she said an burst into tears again. Ollie took her in his arms.

"Hey shhhh its ok now Alaranastyna," he said and Alara looked up. she kissed him on teh lips (AN~ OMG yeah I know!!!! Did ya think it was gonna be Harry or Draccy??? HEHE!!!! ;D) and tehn she got her broom. she smiled at Ollie "thank you for making me feel better" then she got on the brrom.

"Ok, hav u ever playrd Quiditch b4?" asked Wood.

"Oh yas, i have played Quiidditch before!" replied Alara. "I used to be a Seeker........"

"I remember now........." said Wood. "Have u ever played Chaser tho?"

"Yes once I was a natural," purred Alara.

Ollivier chucked her the red ball (AN~ u know teh one... whats it called? the quindle? quottle? quackle? I dunno! LOL!!1) and Alara showed him how amazing and brilliant she was. "OK lara you are on the team now!" called Oliver. "Thank you!" Alara called back. She went to the ground and hoppied off the brrom then she ran back to the dorm. (AN~ what does dorm. stand 4 anyway?? :-s)

~*~*¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·*~*~

I think i done better with teh caps and the grammer i got my gud friend to read it thru before i posted it. :) she sayz theres still some mistakles in it and i'm SORRY i do TRY you know. :-( but she didnot have much time to read it, she had to check it quikly. but is it better than the otha chappies? i think so. :) so thank you beta reader!!!!!! (she wantz to remain annonimouse but she sez she is a betea reader 4 me watever that means :-s)

1 last thing: REVIEW!!!!!!! LOLOLOL!!! Thank U!!! ^_____^


	4. Alara makes a frend!

i took ur advice "Some Guy" and i am gettin each chappy beta read to make every1 happy, k???? Hi "SJ" my beat-readerr frend lauhged wen i told her you said she dint exist. i'm not sure why she was laughing. :-s. bcuz she does exist she is a few yaers older than me and she says she will always betaa-read 4 me from now on because i'm not too hot on spellings an grammer and stiff like that. :( she laugheed all teh way thru correcting it and she sayz i need 2 improove the conetent but i think its fine and armeniel likes it!!!!!!!!!!

armeniel: I sure do!!!!!!

sparkli starcat: yay!!!

¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·

Alara woke up and got out of bed. Suddenly she heard magical, mystical music coming from outside. She pulled on a silken dressing gown the colour of sapphires. It brought out the colour of her azure orbs. Her long, gleaming, luxurious, shining chestnut hair flowed in waves over her shoulders to the middle of her back. Even without make-up Alara looked heavenly. The music played on so Alara tip-toed out of the dorm and down the stairs. She went to the big main doors, and silently opened them. Outside was a unicorn.

The unicorn was whiter than snow with a sparkling silver mane. It pranced about nervously, and flicked its long silver tail, that sparkled like the stars. On its forehead was a long twirled horn, and on its back were two small feather wings. Alara was very clever, so she recognised it as a very rare species of unicorn that was born with wings.

"Shhh..." said Alara softly. "I'm not going to hurt you, my pretty." She moved closer to the unicorn and stroked its nose. The horn looked very sharp but Alara wasn't scared. She wasn't scared of anything. She was probably braver than Harry Potter himself. The unicorn whuffled in her ear and Alara smiled. She had just found a friend and a pet.

Alara conjured up some special unicorn food (she could do wandless magic). She led the unicorn up the steps into Hogwarts. Then up some more stairs, along a corridor, through a door, and so on, all the way to the Gryffindor dormitory. She put the bucket of unicorn food on the floor, and the unicorn immediately started eating it up.

Just then, 'Mione woke up. "Oh goodness!" she cried. "What a fantastic opportunity to study the unicorn!"

"Actually..." said Alaranastyna Kasabainiteye smugly, "It's not just a unicorn. It's a Special Winged Unicorn."

Hermy's eyes widened. "I didn't know that!" she gasped.

"Well... there's a lot of stuff I know that you don't," Alara said gently and smiled indulgently at 'Mione, who smiled back. :)

"I shall call you Princess of Twinkles," announced Alara to the unicorn.

__

Actually... whuffle snuffle... my name is Sparkles... neigh whinney.

"Oh my God!" squealed Alara. "Did you hear that_?" Whuffle snort... no she didn't because she doesn't have the gift. _"What gift_?" Neigh snuffle... the gift of talking to unicorns of course._ "Wow!" _Whinney whuffle... yes, it is... snort neigh... very rare. You are very special, Alaranastyna._

Alara smiled proudly. "Who the heck are you talking to?" demanded 'Mione.

"I was talking to Sparkles," boasted Alaranastyna.

Just then Harry (Potter) and Ron burst through the door. "Hey, hey -" they said, then stopped. "Ooh... what's that?" they chorussed.

"This is Sparkles, formally know as the Princess of Twinkles!" giggled Alara. "But I guess you two can call her Sparkles."

"Hey..." said Harry, looking carefully at Alara. "Your eyes just changed colour!"

Alara blushed and looked down. "They change with my mood," she explained shyly.

"They're pretty... like the colour of fudge," said Harry. He stared into her chocolate eyes and Alara kissed him. He smiled and she kissed him again. Then he kissed her back. Ron decided to kiss Hermione. Hermione giggled and kissed Ron too. Alara laughed at her friends.

"Come on then everyone," she said. "Let's go to Care of Magical Creatures class!"

"Oh goody, we get to see Hagrid!" cheered Harry.

¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·

So wat did you tihnk of this chappy of my storuy????? Did U lyke the propper garmmer???? (i think its easier n faster 2 read my writing wehn ist not correctred......) oh WELL, just Reveiw, thanks! :D :) ;) ;D

(oh i do not tihnk alars is an Mary sue. she has flaws. they are: um...... LOLOL i canot think of ne rite now byt let me think of them & I will tell u in the next chappy ok?????)


	5. Somethin dramatic happens!

OMG i tihnk dis will B an amAAAzin chappy!!!!!!!!!!11 it wil get VEEERY dramatik, u'll seee!!! HEHEHE LOL!!! ^___^

~*~*¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·*~*~

Alara led the way to Hagrid's hut. Her glossy, unruffled, medium-length ginger curls streamed out behind her like a banner, and her deep amber pools glittered with fun. When they got to Hagrid's hut the Slytherins were already there. Draco went pink and waved at Alara, who waved back with a wink. Harry pouted, rather childishly Alara thought. She could wink at other boys, couldn't she? :(

Just to prove her point, she winked at Crabbe, Goyle and Hagrid. Hagrid looked rather alarmed, she noted. Sparkles had followed them, and Hagrid looked confused as he noticed the Special Winged Unicorn for the first time.

"Wha's tha'?" he asked in confusion. :-s

"Don't be confused!" squealed Alara. "It's a Special Winged Unicorn." Hagrid nodded, and wasn't confused any more. :)

"I don' kno' an'thin' 'bout tha Spec'al Winge' Un'cor'," admitted Hagrid. :( "Maybe you should teach the lesson."

"Ok, I sure will!" agreed Alara. So Alara taught the class all about the Special Winged Unicorn. Alara really was very clever and she knew everything there was to know about Special Winged Unicorns. She pointed out the special sparkly hooves and twinkly tail and everyone was very appreciative of Alara's new friend. Alara allowed everyone to have one stroke of Sparkles.

_Humph...... whuffle snort.... do I have to put up with this? .... whiffle neigh....... :(_

"Yes," whispered Alara into Sparkles' ear, "Yes you do. But only for today, my beautiful precious baby." :)

Then Hagrid stepped up to have a look at Sparkles. "Ooh she's a beaut' alri'," he said. He tried to stroke her but his hands were too heavy and Sparkles got scared. She pranced about nervously, scared of the half-giant (that's Hagrid). Sparkles stepped on Hagrid's foot by accident. It really hurt Hagrid - even though he was half giant he was not that tough. :( Hagrid yelled because his foot hurt. Hagrid started to fall forward. Hagrid was about to fall on top of Sparkles!!!!! :O 

Alara noticed this and with her quick, instictive, split-second reactions she pushed Sparkles out of the way. Alara was not concered about Hagrid, who could have impaled himself on Sparkle's horn. She was worried Sparkles might get squashed. So she heroically pushed Sparkles out of the way, and Hagrid fell on her instead! 

":O" said Harry.

":O" said Draco.

"_" said Hagrid.

~*~*¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·*~*~

0MG LYK WAT DID U TH1NK OF THAT DRAMET1C WASNT IT???????? OH AND PALEESE!!!! u hav GOT 2 revieeeeeeew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

an thast all. ^________________^


	6. Draccy, Snaep and Alara!

OMG liek wAt did u THink of da lastt cH4ppie???????/// it waz sooooo dramatik waznt it??????//// but dont worry!! LOLOLO!!!! u'll find ouut wat happenz to Alara in tihs chappy!!!!! an it is realley kool waht happens to her!! u'll seee...........

~*~*¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·*~*~

Hagrid stood up unsteadily. He was worried - had he finally killed a student?

Alara lay crumpled on the floor. Draco rushed over to her. "Nooooooo! Alara!" he wailed. Her eyelids fluttered.

"Draccy?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Yes, Alara. It's me. Shhh, it's alright, I'm here." Draco flexed his Quidditch-toned muscles and picked Alara up. Cradling her in his arms, he carried her all the way up to the Hospital Wing. Hermione wanted to conjure up a stretcher for Alara, but Draco knew that Alara wouldn't have wanted that. When he arrived at the Hospital Wing, he laid her on a bed, then fetched Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh you poor duck," clucked Madam Pomfrey. "Don't worry, I'll fix you in a jiffy!"

Alara moaned weakly. She could barely breathe. She felt Draco slip his hand into hers and suddenly she felt a bit stronger. She smiled.

Madam Pomfrey gave her a potion, saying, "You should feel better in a bit, but you need to rest." And then she wandered off.

Already Alara could feel her strength returning. Draco helped her sit up, and she looked into his worried grey eyes. "I'm alright," she reassured him, reaching out to stroke his hair. (AN~he dusn't slikc it back no m0re!!!! now itz all soft and floopy!!) Draco leaned across and captured Alara's lips in a passionate kiss. Alara and Draco started making out. Draccy was quite a good kisser! LOL! ;D 

"A-HEM!" said someone at the door. Alara and Draco jumped apart guiltily. It was Severus Amarus Snape!

Snape strode in, his cloak billowing around his ankles. "Back to your lessons, Mr Malfoy," he hissed coldly. Draco went pale and left. At the door, he looked back and blew a kiss to Alara, whose heart soared.

Snape was looking down at Alara. He was strangely quiet. Alaranastyna looked up at the brooding professor. "Are you alright, sir?" she enquired politely.

"I'm fine, child," he snapped, then softened. "What I'm about to tell you isn't easy," he began. "But I feel it is important for you to know." Alara blinked her emerald orbs. "Alara..." sighed Snape. "The thing is... I'm your father."

Alara's mouth was the shape of a little o. - :-o

"I don't believe you!" she whispered hoarsely. "My father was a Muggle, who abandoned us!"

"US? I take it you are referring to your mother and you?" Snape hissed coldly. "She lied to you. I am your father, and as you can see, I am no mere Muggle. And know this - I did not, and would never, abandon YOU my precious daughter."

"You're LYING THOUGH!" screeched Alara. "You're NOT my father! NO!"

"Don't be so blind!" snapped Snape angrily. "Look at your hair!"

Alara looked at her gleaming ebony locks. Her hair was the same shade of raven black as the Potions Master's.

"And your eyes! What colour are they?"

"They're as green as the fir trees outside," said Alara mutinously.

"And my eyes?" Snape said silkily.

"Green," sighed Alara.

"You see?" Snape said silkily. "I am your father."

Alara bowed her head. She knew it was true...

~*~*¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·*~*~

0h and i'm MAJORLY SOZ 4 not updattin so0ner!!!!!!!11 i had engilsh homwerk but i got an A+ f0r it!!!!!!!!!11 so thats ok!!!!!!!!11 YOU KNOW THE DRILL - REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!1111


	7. Teh Quiditch Match!

tihs chappy wil b called TEH QUIDITCH MATCH!!!!!!!11 LOLOL i bet u can gess wat happenz!!!!!!!! LOLOL!!!!!!11 ^_____^

meenor: tahnk u soo0oo0 muhc for stiking up 4 me!!!!!!! i'm glad 2 no SUM PPL lyke my story. ^________^  
WiccanPussyKat: liek i dont no wat ur tlaking aboot? wat is canon? but thank u, i'm glad u lyked thoze patikular phrasez. :)

~*~*¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·*~*~

Alara sat up in bed and ran her hands through her short, curly hair. (AN~ and wehn i say short i MEAN sh0rt!!!!111 lol itz sort of, close to her head, u know? but its thiCK an soft n gorgus!!!!!1) It was a beautiful soft gold colour and it shone and it was silky and smooth and it matched her hazel-green eyes and tanned skin perfectly. Alara yawned. Then butterflies fluttered in her stomach. "OMG!" she squealed, leaping out of bed. "It's the Gryffindor v. Slytherin Quidditch match today!"

Quickly Alara pulled on her tight, gold and red Quidditch robes. She ran a brush through her beautiful hair and put a little bit of natural coloured make-up. Then she breathed deeply and went down to the Great Hall. She ate bowl of porridge to give her energy.

"GOOD LUCK, ALARA!" everyone (AN~excEpT the sluterins) called out. "WE BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU CAN WIN THE QUIDDITCH MATCH! YOU'RE OUR SECRET WEAPON ALARA! GO ALARA! WE LOVE YOU!"

Alara blushed and waved to everyone, then she went to the pitch. Oliver Wood was there, so she kissed him. "Alara!" he exclaimed. "I haven't seen you around. Where've you been, baby?"

"I've been busy... with schoolwork... you know?" Alara said mischievously, smiling to him.

Then the match began. Alara scored the most goals, and Gryffindor was 367 points ahead of Slytherin so they would have won even if Draco had caught the Snitch! LOL! ;)

Just then Alara saw the Snitch with her hawk-like eyes. (AN~ i dont maen they are liek a hawks eyez, but taht Alara's eyse are very strong + she cAN see lotz 0f stufff that oter ppl cant!!!1) Alara sneakily picked it up and hid it under her robes. It tickled, LOL! ;D

Draco whooshed past Alara. "Hey, beautiful!" he called. Alara smiled, but her heart was breaking. She was about to betray him. She flew over to Harry and slipped him the Snitch.

Harry was relieved. He was really losing it; he couldn't see as well as he used to. So he was very thankful towards Alara. He held up the Snitch. "I CAUGHT IT!" he bellowed.

"WELL DONE!" screeched Alara. "THAT'S MY HARRYBO!"

The Gryffindors all swooped around Harry and said, "Well done, mate." Harry grinned, a little guiltily. He knew that it was all Alara's brilliant Quidditch skills, not his, but Alara whispered in his ear, "Go on, take the credit, dear. You deserve it! :)"

They all like dismounted and got off their brooms and went up to the castle. Alara waited. Her senses told her someone was behind her, watching her. She waited. Draco came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Alara turned round.

"Draccy..." she said.

"Alara," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Alara, puzzlement written all over her face.

"We can't see each other anymore!" sobbed Draco.

"Oh, Draccy!" wailed Alara in dismay. "Whyever not?"

"Because - because I don't deserve your love!" Draco cried, and burst into tears.

Alara looked like this. - O_O

"Of course you deserve my love," she insisted.

"But I couldn't even catch the Snitch!" screamed Draco. "You deserve a lover who can at least PLAY QUIDDITCH!"

Draco looked ready to do something rash! :O Alara grabbed his arm. "Calm DOWN, Draccy!" she soothed. "I want you, ok? Just you." :) Slowly, Draco calmed down, and then they made out. Alara kissed him on the nose and said, "Goodnight, sweetheart." Then she went to bed.

~*~*¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·*~*~

LOL0L DID U GET TEH "HARRYBO" JOEK? HARRYBO......... HARIBO.......... COZ HARRY IS A SWEETIE??????? LOL NEVAMIND!!!!! ^_______~

REW1EV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 PLEEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111 THANKS!!!!! ^___________________^


	8. Alara goes 2 Hogsmeade!

OK, u may not no this but i a very upcet bcuz NOOOOone is reveewin ne more. :( i am riting for U GUYS NOT 4 NE1 ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!11 if u dont wan me 2 rite, SAY SO. say NETHING. JUST PLEEEEEEEZE PLEEEEEEZE REVEIW!!!!!!!!1111 *sits on teh floor and CRIES* :'( 

oh and ":)"2 .......... WTF R U ON ABOOT? A LOTT OD PPL LILE MY SOTRY SO THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 UR JUST JALOUS OF MY RITING TLAENTS HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAA I BET U CUDN'T RITE IF U tRIED!!!!!!!!!21!!""1111 U LOSER!!!!!!!11111

~*~*¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·*~*~

Alara woke up and wondered what she was going to do. It was a Saturday, you see, and she didn't have lessons. "Hmm..." she mused aloud. "Maybe I could spend the day making out with Draco." Alara giggled. He was such a cutie! "Or Harry... or Oliver." Alara bit her lip. Only 3 lovers? She knew she probably had millions of admirers, but they weren't exactly making themselves known. She sighed a beautiful lovestruck sigh and got out of bed.

Alara decided to wear: a pair of 3-quarter length faded blue jeans, strappy white sandals and a short-sleeved white top with a blue heart in the middle. These clothes fitted her slender body perfectly, and showed off her curvy chest. There was a fair bit of her even, tanned skin on show, and Alara smiled proudly. She loved her tan. She had half of her silky blonde hair pulled up with a beautiful baby-blue clip. The rest fell silkily and straightly to the middle of her back. Alara sat down at her dressing table and put on some pink eyeshadow that highlighted her beautiful blue and pink eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful baby-blue colour but they had streaks of pink in them. They were really pretty eyes and Alara heard 3 girls in the library saying they wanted her eyes. Then Alara put on some blue mascara, and some pearly pink nail polish and lipstick. The pearly pink nail polish went on Alara's nails while the pearly pink lipstick went on Alara's lips. Just in case you were confused.

Alara felt like a pretty little doll and she decided to go to Hogsmeade. The sun was shining and she skipped along the road. She arrived at Hogsmeade and decided to sit in The Three Broomsticks. (AN~ taht is l1K....... thE pubb in hOGsMeade...........) There were 27 wizards inside. They all looked at Alara appreciatively, and offered to buy her a drink. Alara giggled. "No thanks, guys," she simpered. "My boyfriend's coming soon."

The wizards all wailed, "AWWWWWW! NO FAIR!" and went outside to fight each other.

Just then Draco arrived. Closely followed by Harry. And Oliver!

"Oooh..." mused Alara. "Decisions, decisions." She went outside and decided to play in the snow. She built a snowman and sighed. She was waiting for her three boyfriends to sort it out between them, you see. But she knew they would take a while. No one wanted to give her up, you see. Alara was perfect. (AN~ okee i no u guyz dont liek perfuct ppl but i dont c y?????/ i mean........... dont u all wann a b purfect???? i D0!!!! i wud LURVE to hav perceft har abnd pefrect eyez... u no???// AAaaaaaand... i thort about her falts, and she haz non!!!!!!11 I meen.... lots ov ppl dont hvae faults, u know..... I tihnk britney has n0 fualts....)

Then Alara went back indoors. No she didn't. She stopped at the door. And thought. She decided not to go in. Because she didn't want to. Well. She had a reason. Sort of. She was bored. Not of boyfriends. Of course. But of the whole Draco-Harry-Oliver fiasco. Alara sighed. It was getting tedious. The fun and excitement had gone out of it.

Alara blinked her eyes and shook her head "I must be nuts" she thought and pushed open the door inside she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione at a table Alara blinked in confusion where had they come from? "Where did you come from?" she asked, puzzled, and went to sit at their table she sat on the comfiest chair there because that was what she deserved Alara looked up and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione give each other puzzled glances.

"We've been here a while..." said Hermione hesitantly. "Are you feeling alright? What's your name, anyway?"

Alara's jaw dropped. "You can't have forgotten my name!" she accused Hermione. "I'm Alaranastyna Jadedangylwin Kasabainiteye! The new student here at Hogwarts!"

"There are lots of new students every year," said Ron. "You're nothing special..." He was looking at Alara strangely.

"OF COURSE I'M SPECIAL! I'M NOT A FIRST YEAR! I'M IN YOUR YEAR! LOOK AT MY CURVES! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Alara shrieked. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" She caught sight of Draco and Pansy sitting together with Crabbe, Goyle, and a bunch of other Slytherins. Desperately she looked for Oliver. "Where is he?" she muttered feverishly.

"Who?" Harry asked gently.

"OLIVER WOOD, of course!" screeched Alara. "He was in here before I went outside!"

Harry looked at Ron, then back at Alara. "Oliver Wood left two years ago..." he said worriedly. "Are you sure you're alright, Lara?"

"IT'S ALARA! A! AND I'M NOT ALRIGHT!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only ones watching the hyperventilating girl. And even they felt compelled to ignore her. She was nothing much to look at - mousey brown hair, limply cut without style, small hazel eyes, thin lips and no dress sense. And then... Afterwards, they would've talked about it for hours - if they'd remembered. What exactly had happened? For one moment, Alara had been there: quiet, pale and spotty. And then...

Harry blinked. "Where did she go?"

"Who?" Ron put down his butterbeer.

"I don't remember..."

Hermione was frowning as if she had a headache.

There was a pile of sparkly glitter on the floor, that dulled to dust within a few seconds. It was swept up that night by the barmaid.

~*~*¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·¤°ø°·*~*~

now u MUSST remamber waht i said @ teh top of da page. REVIEW OR I'LL NEVA EVA FORGIV U N I'LL CRY SO MANY TERS AND I'LL B UUPSET AND MIZRABEL CUZ U DONT LIKE ME & NODOBY LUVS ME SO PALEASE REFIEW??????// WAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!111 PLEASEEEEE¬!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!1! 


	9. Epilogue

Heh, I bet you weren't expecting another chapter. Not now Alara is gone. phew!

I might go back and redo that last chapter. It was a bit rushed, as I just wanted to get everything in and then dispose of Alara. Can you tell I got bored of her? (Like everyone else...) ;)

If you have any comments, constructive criticisms, etc. - then please do review! I promise I won't get mad and start accusing you of being a jealous loser. ;)

I didn't mean for everyone to get so stressed over this, by the way. Sometimes a blatant mockery can be funnier than a subtle parody. The important thing is, I had fun writing it. If you didn't have fun reading it - sorry. But no-one forced you to read it. If you did enjoy Alara's "adventures" at Hogwarts, then my writing this has been worthwhile. :)

I was surprised - and alarmed - that so many people took this seriously. I would have thought it was an obvious mockery of the typical Mary-Sue fic. It just goes to show how bad the Sues are, and how low the standard of writing has become, doesn't it?

The amount of flames was scary (even if the flames themselves weren't). I don't get this many reviews for my serious fanfics, unfortunately! I feel very bad for deceiving Some Guy, and other kind reviewers though. They offered very constructive criticism, and were serious about helping me improve my story, when I was being an idiot Sue!author on purpose.

Thanks for reading (and reviewing!).

- Starcat. xx


End file.
